Tamae's Diary
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Tamae memiliki buku harian yang sangat berharga untuknya. Tamae akan di juluki sebagai 'Cotidie Collectores' jika orang-orang mengetahui bahwa Tamae sangat suka menulis hariannya. Bad summary! RnR, OK?


Kon'nichiwa, readers! XDD Apa kabar...? Author kembali di fandom Doki-doki Tamatan! Arigato untuk review di fanfic 'Completed Training' itu. Hehehe... silahkan baca! ^^

**Doki-Doki Tamatan © Koge Donbo**

**This Story; Chang Mui Lie  
**

**Character: Tamae Nishikiori, Hanae Matsudaira, Nozomi Kazama, Tsukiakanemiko  
**

**Pairing: None  
**

**WARNING: OOC, OOT, GAJE, TYPO, KEPO, GA-NYAM, DLL**

* * *

.

.

.

Tamae menulis pengalamannya hari ini di buku hariannya. Tamae begitu senang karena hari ini ia bisa mendapat nilai yang memuaskan untuk ujian di sekolahnya. Tamae mendapat nilai 85, suatu kebanggan untuknya karena selama ini ia selalu mendapat nilai di bawah rata-rata jika ada ujian.

Segala pengalaman yang sudah Tamae alami, ia tulis di buku harian miliknya. Pengalamannya sebelum bertemu dengan Akane, ia tulis juga di buku hariannya. Orang-orang yang mengetahui kalau Tamae sangat suka menulis buku harian, akan menyebut Tamae sebagai '_Cotidie collectores_'.

Mengapa di sebut Cotidie collectores? karena sudah 10 buku yang di habiskan Tamae hanya untuk menulis pengalamannya saja. Hanya Tamae dan _otosan_-nya saja yang tau tentang hal itu.

Walau banyak teman-teman Tamae yang menanyakan berapa banyak buku harian yang sudah di tulisnya, Tamae tetap tidak akan menjawab. Hingga Tamae masuk ke dalam daftar siswi kelas bulan, ia tetap tak mau melupakan buku hariannya.

Terkadang, Tamae membawa buku hariannya ke sekolah. Namun, hal itu tak pernah di ketahui oleh teman-teman Tamae. Sekalipun Akane menanyakannya, Tamae tetap tidak akan menjawab. Atau, Tamae akan menjawab bahwa ia sudah tak lagi menulis pengalamannya di buku hariannya. Namun, Akane tak mau ambil pusing jika Tamae berbohong hanya karena ingin tau buku harian Tamae.

Di mulai dari perasaannya kepada Akane seperti apa, ia curhatkan ke buku hariannya. Di mulai dari pertemuannya kepada teman-temannya, ia curhatkan ke buku hariannya juga.

Pokoknya, bagi Tamae, buku hariannya adalah benda berharganya. Tamae akan sangat sedih, lebih dari sangat sedih jika buku hariannya hilang, atau robek, atau jatuh ke tangan orang lain.

Tidak hanya sedih, marah dan kesal juga akan Tamae lampiaskan kepada orang yang mengambil buku hariannya sekalipun orang itu adalah Akane, orang yang di sukainya.

"OOT kan readers?" tanya sang author.

"Tambahkan kata SANGAT!"

* * *

Di suatu hari, Tamae membawa buku novel yang Akane berikan ke sekolah. Itu karena Tamae belum selesai membaca novel yang di berikan Akane, jadi, ia pun memutuskan untuk membawanya ke sekolah. Ia pergi ke taman untuk membaca novelnya. Tanpa di sadari Tamae, teman-teman Tamae mengikutinya.

"Itu pasti buku harian Tama-tan" kata Nonnon.

"Apa benar? buku harian Tama-tan kan berwarna ungu yang di lilit pita pink. Sedangkan buku itu berwarna merah tua" kata Hanae.

"Mungkin buku harian Tama-tan sudah penuh sehingga ia harus menggantinya" kata Nonnon.

"Ah...! sudah! kalian ini lamban sekali! seharusnya sekarang kalian berpikir bagaimana caranya kita mengambil buku harian Tama-tan!" tegur Miharu.

"Iya, iya! tidak bisakah kau diam?! kau ini hanya bisa mengoceh dalam menjalankan tugasmu!" kata Nonnon.

"Enak saja! kau tuh yang selalu gegabah dalam menjalankan tugasmu!" kata Miharu.

"Tidak! kau saja tidak tau tugasku kenapa bisa berbicara seperti itu?!" tanya Nonnon.

"Kau juga! kau kan tidak tau apa yang ku lakukan saat sedang menjalankan tugasku. Bagaimana kau bisa bilang aku suka mengoceh?!" tanya balik Miharu.

"Eh...! sudah, sudah! kalian jangan bertengkar! sekarang, kita harus temukan cara bagaimana kita bisa mengambil buku harian Tama-tan, bukan bertengkar!" lerai Hanae.

"_Gomen'nasai_, Nya-chan" kata Nonnon.

"Huh!"

Hanae, Nonnon dan Miharu memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Tamae yang sedang membaca buku novelnya yang di kira teman-teman Tamae adalah buku harian milik Tamae.

"_Daijobu_, apa rencana kita sekarang?" tanya Nonnon.

"Hm... ku rasa aku punya ide" kata Miharu.

"Apa idemu?" tanya Hanae dan Nonnon bersamaan.

"Psst... psst..."

* * *

"TAMA-TANN...!" panggil Hanae.

Tamae begitu kaget ketika Hanae berteriak memanggil namanya. Hanae segera menghampiri Tamae yang sedang membaca buku novel miliknya.

"Ada apa, Nya-chan? kenapa kau kelihatan ketakutan?" tanya Tamae.

"Ta_—_Tadi ada... ada..."

"Ada apa, Nya-chan?" tanya Tamae.

"A_—_Ada tikus di tasku! a_—_aku tak berani mengambilnya... jadi... tolong bantu aku mengeluarkannya, ya" jawab Hanae.

"Hm... daijobu!" kata Tamae.

Tamae meletakkan buku novel yang di berikan oleh Akane di tempat duduk yang ia duduki tadi. Setelah itu, Tamae dan Hanae pun kembali ke kelas bulan. Sementara itu, Nonnon dan Miharu datang ke tempat di mana Tamae duduk. Nonnon mengambil buku novel Tamae, sedangkan Miharu menukar buku lain di tempat yang sama.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Nonnon.

* * *

Tamae mengobrak-abrik tas Hanae. Hanae hanya bisa sweatdrop ria karena harus tasnya yang di obrak-abrik oleh Tamae.

"Tidak ada, kok" kata Tamae.

"A_—_Ah... mu_—_mungkin tikusnya sudah pergi... _A—Arigatogozaimasu_ sudah membantuku, Tama-tan" kata Hanae.

"Doyo ni" balas Tamae.

Tamae pun keluar dari kelas dan segera pergi menuju taman. Ketika Tamae keluar, Nonnon dan Miharu kembali ke kelas bulan dengan membawa buku novel milik Tamae.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hanae.

"Kami berhasil mengambilnya!" jawab Nonnon.

"Bagus!" kata Hanae.

Hanae, Miharu dan Nonnon langsung melihat sampul buku novel itu.

GLEGARR!

Nonnon dan Miharu sudah salah mengambil buku. Mereka baru menyadari kalau buku yang mereka ambil adalah buku novel milik Tamae. Di saat yang bersamaan, Akane masuk ke dalam kelas bulan.

"_Kon'nichiwa_, Akane-kun~!" sapa Miharu.

Akane menghampiri Hanae, Nonnon dan Miharu. Ia melihat buku yang di pegang oleh Nonnon.

"Dari mana kalian mendapatkan buku itu?" tanya Akane dingin.

"A_—_Ah... I_—_Ini..."

"Jawab!" suruh Akane tegas.

"Kami mengambil buku ini dari Tama-tan!" jawab Hanae dan Nonnon.

"Itu kan buku yang ku berikan pada Tama-tan. Kenapa ada di tangan kalian?" tanya Akane.

"_Gomen ne_, Akane-kun. Kami mengira ini buku harian Tama-tan" jawab Hanae.

Akane langsung mengambil buku novel itu.

"Di mana Tama-tan sekarang?" tanya Akane.

"Di taman" jawab Hanae dan Nonnon.

"Aku ikut denganmu menemui Tama-tan, ya~" kata Miharu.

"Tak perlu. Lebih baik kau bersama Hanae dan Nonnon saja" balas Akane.

GLEGARR!

Muncul petir di hati Hanae, Nonnon dan Miharu karena mereka gagal dalam misi mengetahui buku harian Tamae.

"Susah juga ya menemukan buku harian Tama-tan" kata Nonnon.

"Huhh..."

Hanae, Nonnon dan Miharu menjadi murung hanya karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan buku harian Tamae yang mereka incar. Sungguh menyayangkan sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

Bagaimana ceritanya, readers? :D

Sedikit aneh ya dan gomen karena tidak ada adegan romantisnya ;)

Nantikan fanfic Doki-doki Tamatan selanjutnya, ya ^^

Please review...! .


End file.
